Vanguard-Fire&Ice
by decode9
Summary: It has been 100 years since the accel era of vanguard. Sora Kurosagi is a vanguard fighter with high hopes of fighting current champ Shimmer Flint. But a new threat looms overhead threating both worlds in the form of an old enemy to all vanguard fighter. Sora and Shimmer...one is the key to this threats ultimate victory.
1. Prologue

**D9: Hi guys. Due to circumstances…I decided to rewrite my vanguard story into a more original one. It takes place after 100 years after a certain vanguard story. I do not own Cardfight VANGUARD! Or the cards. I only own my OC's, and my plot. I also only own any cards that are like ****this****. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Prelude-Myth of the Unlimited**

A fierce battle was being fought on that of the surface of a planet similar to our own called Cray. This fight was atop a castle. A explosion occurs and we get a look from the smoke.

Two figures were outlined. One could clearly be seen as female, and the other was hard to see.

"Don't you see it is useless for you to fight?" The female said as the other figure shook it's head in defiance at the female who just chuckled.

"How about a story?" The female asked rather sarcastically. As many as 6 dragons stood behind the girl. Each bore a set of pure black intersecting rings.

"Back before Void corrupted the A.I. of the Link Joker…the was another part to them."

**Prologue-Dream**

_A young 4 year old girl was running around in a field of flowers surrounded by several creatures that were both known, and that of just myths. She was in fact dreaming of being on a planet similar to Earth called Cray._

"_You can't catch me." The young girl teased as suddenly, and without warning a crevice opened up below her feet. Many of the creatures tried to get to her in time, but they couldn't._

_The young girl screamed as she fell into the pit of darkness. Miraculously she landed unharmed on her butt which was sore now because of the landing._

_She got up and looked around nervously before walking forward. A cold wind blew around her, and a strange energy seemed to be carried upon the wind._

_This strange energy seemed to follow the little girl, and like a nightmare it began to take form of a terrible creature that let out a furious screech making the girl turn around and scream._

_The creature picked the girl up and looked her in her fear filled eyes. It roared again and it began to vanish dropping her. The young girl despite this being a dream seemed to faint._

_Her body was covered in a sickly black and crimson aura as a symbol was seemingly carved onto her chest. The symbol was that of two intersecting circles._

A 16 year old girl jerked awake with a hand to her chest "That dream." She says to herself in her darkened room. It was the middle of the night.

She sighs in defeat and not able to get any rest she decided to slip in a DVD of a fight from the US Nationals tournament from 4 years prior.


	2. Episode 1

**D9: Welcome to my official first chapter of my new Vanguard story. Disclaimer is in first chapter. **

**Fight 01-Thunder Dragons**

_It has been generations since Card Fighter heroes at the Vanguard Academy were at the forefront of the game's world, and even longer for older heroes like Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, Ren Suzugamori, Leon Souryuu, Kamui Katsuragi, and Misaki Tokura._

_Vanguard has evolved from a worldwide sensation to a way of life for many people and their families, but there are those that still remember the point of the game. That point being a means for people to bond, grows stronger, and have fun with their friends. Now it is becoming more common for it to be used as a means to settle serious conflicts._

_It was a deadly incident that almost caused the collapse of Vanguard, but it was thanks to the invention of the V-Wheel that new life was brought back into the game. A century has passed since the acceleration era._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final match of the Vanguard singles national tournament!" A man in his early 40's says standing at an announcer's podium at a large stadium.

_This man stands at a solid 5'9 and has a rather bulky build as well as an extremely dark tan. He is bald and has brown eyes wearing a judges black garb._

"It is sO exciting isn't it Devon?" A man says next to him

_The man standing next to Judge Devon is wearing a mostly dark blue outfit, contrasted by its yellow trim, he wore a cap with a tassel attached, and had red hair._

"For those who don't know us I am Devon Myer." Devon said with a cheesy smile "And I am Doctor." Doctor O said making an O with his hands.

The crowd began to cheer widely as the judges introduced themselves.

"My Oh my how the time has passed. Aren't I COrrect Devon?" O asked as Devon just nods.

"You are right Doc. It has been a hard fought path for the finalist of the singles nationals. Today we find out who among our finalist deserves to be the champ." Devon says as he gestures towards one of the entrances.

"Our first competitor is standing and accelerated fight champion…Koyo Uri!" Devon says as puffs of smoke blasted from the sides of the entrance and a man walked out.

_Koyo Uri is a 22 year old male that stands at an intimidating 6'8 with a rather husky build. He is as pale as a ghost with silver like hair and red eyes. He wears all grey right down to his boots and fight gloves. He wore a grey cybernetic bracelet with 3 sharp edged red jewels imbedded into it._

"Out of all the tournaments this has been by far the easiest. I do not expect a challenge anytime soon." He declared boldly

"Such boldness from our champion, but will he be able to back it up?" Devon asks curiously as the people cheered wildly.

"Our next competitor is another stOry." O says signaling to the other side of the arena as blue puffs of smoke went off on the sides

_As the smoke goes off Koyo's opponent is walking out of the other entrance. It is…a 12 year old girl. She stands at 4'11 and looks rather fragile. She has shoulder length black hair and red orange eyes. She wears a black skirt with gold embroidery, and a single sleeve flowing red shirt._

"I-I will try my best." The girl said shyly and with extreme nervousness because of who she was playing, and the height factor alone intimidated her as well. Her fight gloves were black with a red jewel. She wore a gold cybernetic bracelet that was designed with several circles linking together and slimmed down sapphires occupied the spaces between.

"The final match will now begin. Koyo Uri versus Shimmer Flint. V-Gears at the ready." The referee said as both competitors touched a small button on the side of the cybernetic bracelet.

As a result the jewels lit up, and a solid hologram field was projected in front of them that looked similar to a vanguard field.

_V-Gear. Years ago M.F. systems were both large, and small. It was only until 15 years ago that it was discovered a way to make an even small more mobile M.F. system. The people at the Genius Corps made this so that people would be able to take a playfield anywhere with them._

Both took out their decks, and placed their starting vanguard.

Koyo gave a small laugh "My last opponent is a little girl. This will be over quick." He says while Shimmer has to reshuffle her deck because she drops her cards. After shuffling she set it down and drew her cards.

"Are both players ready?" The ref asks and both nod.

"Then let the final match…BEGIN!" he shouts throwing a hand up signaling the start.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The competitors shout as the arena around them changed. They were surrounded by mountains on either side.

"**Spark Kid Dragoon** **[5000]**." Koyo said as behind him a young boy in blue with sky blue hair holding a bow and riding an orange dragon flew from the cliffs landing behind him.

"A-**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu [5000]**." Shimmer stutters as flames gathered behind her, and when they cleared stood a young child with windswept orange hair with light armor over the chest and bottom sporting the Eradicators signature colors.

"So you sport a Narukami deck to kid?" Koyo asks and Shimmer just nods "Y-You can go first Koyo-sempai." Shimmer says nervously.

"Manners won't get you anywhere in a fight. Draw." Koyo says drawing fiercely.

"For such a champion he could freshen up on his manners." Devon comments earning a glare from said competitor who made the judge cringe.

"I ride **Lizard Solider, Riki [7000]**, and **Spark Kid Dragoon** moves back by its skill." There was a flash as the dragon riding boy moved back and in his place stood a pale brown dragon with horns that curved back and to the side standing on two legs in armor wielding a small axe.

"It's your turn kid." Koyo says smugly.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 5-5**

**Soul: 0-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 43-44**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Lizard Solider, Riki/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/None/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None/Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu/None**

**None/None/None**

"I-I draw." Shimmer said nervously drawing her card and looked over her hand before picking out a card.

"I-I will ride **Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko** **[7000]**." She said as the small human jumped back as a tall young brown haired man in blue with light weight orange and gold outlined armor on his shoulders, arms, and legs. He wielded a sword in one hand.

"A-and Linchu moves back due to its Forerunner skill." Shimmer continued as the orange haired Eradicator jumped back.

Devon tapped his chin "Despite all that has been seen of Shimmer. She is still a mystery." He says from the announcers booth.

"How sO Devon?" O asks.

Devon just shrugged "It would be obvious if you would just look over her previous matches Doctor." He says before they both turned back to the match.

"N-Next I call **Eradicator, Demolition Dragon [7000]**." Shimmer continued as a yellow scaled dragon sparking with electricity appeared next to Toko.

Koyo let out a huff with a defiant smirk "D-Demolition Dragon will attack, a-a-and gains 3000 power because I have a Eradicator vanguard." Shimmer continued as the dragon rushed at the axe dragon.

**[Eradicator, Demolition Dragon=10000]**

Just as it came close another Riki appeared defending the other "Sorry, but I guard with **Lizard Solider, Riki** **[G: 7000+5000=12000]**." Koyo said

"T-Toko is coming next." Shimmer continued as the small warrior came in close for a slash at the dragon, but a small yellow fox appeared with a yellow jewel on its head.

**[Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko=7000]**

"Again I will guard with **Yellow Gem Carbuncle [G: 7000+10000=17000]**." Koyo declared harshly

"O-Okay. D-D-Drive check." Shimmer replies with a shiver turning up the top card of her deck.

**[Drive-Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon-No Trigger]**

"N-No trigger. Turn end." Shimmer says adding the card to her hand.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 3-5**

**Soul: 0-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 43-42**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Lizard Solider, Riki/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/None/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None/Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /None/None**

"I draw…" Koyo says simply drawing his card and picked one out.

"Ride **Thunderstorm Dragoon [10000]**." A blond man in red wielding a large lance and riding a large dragon took the place of the small axe dragon.

"Next I will call **Red River Dragoon [8000]**." A younger version of Koyo's current vanguard appeared directly behind it with its smaller lance at the ready.

Koyo smirked "First damage is mine! **Thunderstorm Dragoon** boosted by Red River attacks your vanguard." The thunder dragon rider took to the skies on his dragon and dove at the small boy.

**[Thunderstorm Dragoon + Red River Dragoon=18000]**

"I-I-I don't guard." Shimmer says as Koyo kept his cool "Well then here comes my drive check." Koyo replies flipping up the card

**[Drive-Old Dragon Mage-Draw Trigger]**

"It's a draw trigger. I will add the power to my vanguard, and I get to draw a card." Koyo said as Toko let out a cry of pain when the lance hit him as Koyo drew a card

"Damage check." Shimmer said

**[Damage-Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle-Critical]**

"…Everything to my vanguard." Shimmer said simply as Koyo signaled for Shimmer to go.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 4-5**

**Soul: 1-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 40-41**

**Damage: 0-1**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Thunderstorm Dragoon/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None/Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /None/None**

"S-Stand and d-d-draw." She said drawing and looked over her hand "Umm…I-I ride **Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam [8000]**." She declared as a blue skinned man in brown and red wielding two yellow blades that look light bolts of lightning.

Koyo looked like a blood vessel was about to pop "Hey kid! This is the finals. So I suggest you stop hesitating, and actually start fighting me seriously!" He said glaring Shimmer which she let out a small eep in response.

"I-I call **Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki [7000]**." She continued as a tanned white haired man in a green robe with a red coat underneath appeared. His robe was adorned with yellow lightning bolts.

"N-Next I finally call **Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon [10000]**." Shimmer finished as a grey and red dragon with yellow markings and sparking purple electricity roared and landed next to the vanguard.

"Well about time you stepped your game up, but you won't hit me." Koyo said with complete confidence.

"W-We'll see." Shimmer replies "Linchu boosts, and Thunder Boom Dragon will attack your vanguard." Shimmer declares as the dragon gather the lighting into one hand and throws it at the other vanguard.

**[Eradicator Thunder Boom Dragon + Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu=18000]**

"I guard with **Yellow Gem Carbuncle [G: 10000+10000=20000]**." Koyo said as the fox reappeared taking the hit for the dragon rider.

"D-Demolition Dragon attacks **Thunderstorm Dragoon** next." Shimmer continued as the yellow dragon let out a discharge of electricity at dragon rider.

**[Eradicator, Demolition Dragon=10000]**

"Again I guard with **Old Dragon Mage [G: 10000+5000=15000]**

"T-Then Shuki will boost Jeam and attack your vanguard." Shimmer starts as bolt of lightning struck Jeam's blades.

"J-Jeam's skill! When you have t-two or less rear-guards he-he gains 3000 power." Shimmer continued as Jeam threw one blade and jumped up aiming for the rider.

**[Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam + Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki=18000]**

"You just don't learn kid. I will guard again **[G: 10000+10000=20000]**." Koyo said as a grey skinned nymph holding a bowl and adorned with purple dragon scales on her chest appeared to stop the attack.

"D-Drive check." Shimmer continued.

**[Drive-Dragonic Deathscythe-No Trigger]**

"T-Turn end." Shimmer said with her head hanging low.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 1-4**

**Soul: 1-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 40-39**

**Damage: 0-1**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Thunderstorm Dragoon/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon/Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki/None**

"Stand and draw…" Koyo said simply and smirks at the card he had just drawn and held it up high.

"_Blade of thunder and a roar of lighting. The king of storms appears to claim victory! Ride __**Thunder Break Dragon [10000]**__!"_ Koyo chanted as his current vanguard was engulfed in several bolts of lightning. A strong roar broke the pillar of lightning revealing large orange dragon with gold fringe and holding a blade made of lightning.

"It's here! Koyo's ultimate beast!" Devon said as it appeared

"Makes you wOnder how Ms. Flint will handle it." Doctor said as Devon nodded in agreement.

"At the moment she is in a very delicate position. She could guard to put a stop to the oncoming attack or she could take it and see where it will lead her." Devon commented

"Take this kid. **Thunder Break Dragon** boosted by **Red River Dragoon** will attack your vanguard." Koyo declared as the dragon raised its blade and began to bring it down as it rushed towards the smaller Narukami.

**[Thunder Break Dragon + Red River Dragoon=18000]**

"…" Shimmer had her eyes closed thinking over what she should do.

"Well kid. What's it going to be?" Koyo asked as she opened her eyes. She still looked nervous, but sure of what to do.

"I-I won't guard." She says as Koyo smirks "You're not even struggling kid. Good choice." He said starting his twin drive check.

**[Drive-Yellow Gem Carbuncle-Critical Trigger]**

"Look at that. A critical. I will add everything to my vanguard. Now for the second." Koyo continues.

**[Drive-Wyvern Guard, Guld-No Trigger]**

The attack hit sending out a shockwave that hit Shimmer's vanguard as he let out a scream of pain.

"Damage check. One." Shimmer starts.

**[Damage-Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji-No Trigger]**

"Second check" she continued as a red flash greeted her eyes.

**[Damage-Eradicator, Dragon Mage-Draw Trigger]**

"D-Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and I draw a card." She says drawing.

Koyo just shrugged his shoulder smirking "Guess you can get lucky. Turn end." He replies ready for whatever is to come.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 3-5**

**Soul: 2-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 37-36**

**Damage: 0-3**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Thunder Break Dragon/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon/Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki/None**

"S-Stand and d-draw." Shimmer says and instantly picked out a card which surprised the two announcers.

"I-I ride…**Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon [11000]**." Shimmer declared slamming the card down strongly as just like Koyo's vanguard was engulfed in bolts of lightning. A roar similar to that of Thunder Break Dragon made the pillar of lightning burst apart revealing the dragon.

It was a slimmed down version of Thunder Break, and wielded the same blade made of lightning, but it seemed to be longer.

"Demolition Dragon moves back, and I-I'll call another Thunder Boom Dragon." Shimmer says as a full grey version of her other rear guard flew in landing in front of the yellow lightning dragon.

"About time you started putting up a fight." Koyo says smugly

"Demolition Dragon boosts Thunder Boom and attacks your vanguard." Shimmer declared as the gray dragon threw a bolt of lightning at the other vanguard.

**[Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon + Eradicator, Demolition Dragon=17000]**

"I guard with **Yellow Gem Carbuncle** again **[G: 10000+10000=20000]**." He continued as the fox appeared and let out a sigh as she took the hit again.

Shimmer bit her lip "Vowing Sword Dragon with the support of Shuki attacks your vanguard." The dragon charged, but as it came a small wyvern dragon appeared intercepting the attack.

"I'll drop a card so **Wyvern Guard, Guld** can guard **[Perfect Defense]**." Koyo said.

"Twin drive check." Shimmer says

**[Drive-Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh-No Trigger]**

**[Drive-Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam-No Trigger]**

"T-Turn end." She said as everyone looked a bit puzzled as to why she didn't attack with her other Thunder Boom Dragon.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 0-4**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 37-33**

**Damage: 0-3**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Thunder Break Dragon/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon/Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon/Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

"Stand and draw." He said simply drawing his card. "Next I will call **Thunderstorm Dragoon [10000]**." Koyo continued playing what he had just drawn.

"Thunderstorm supported by Spark Kid will attack your vanguard." The rider threw his lance, and it would have hit if it hadn't been for the two thunder dragons intercepting the attack.

**[Thunderstorm Dragoon + Spark Kid Dragoon=15000]**

"Both of my Thunder Boom Dragon will intercept **[G: 11000+5000+5000=21000]**." Shimmer declared

'_This kid is really ticking me off.'_ Koyo thought.

"Let's see you take this. My vanguard supported will attack." He declared as the twin dragons clashed blades yet again.

**[Thunder Break Dragon + Red River Dragoon]**

"I-I won't guard." Shimmer says her hand shaking.

Koyo gave a little smirk "Twin drive check. First check." He started

**[Drive-Thunder Break Dragon-No Trigger]**

"And the second check." He continued.

**[Drive-Malevolent Djinn-Critical Trigger]**

Koyo smirks "Critical trigger. I will add everything to my vanguard." He said as the dragons blade let out a shockwave throwing it's Eradicator counterpart back, and Shimmer as well.

**[Damage-Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld-No Trigger]**

**[Damage-Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern-No Trigger]**

Shimmer pushed herself up "That's my turn." He says with a smirk.

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 2-4**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 34-31**

**Damage: 0-5**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Koyo's Field**

**Thunderstorm Dragoon/Thunder Break Dragon/None**

**Spark Kid Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon/Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon/Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

Shimmer stopped shaking, but she was still nervous "F-F-Final Turn!" Shimmer declared strongly drawing her card.

"WHAT!" Koyo says.

Shimmer closed her eyes and held a card up high that was sparking with several bolts of electricity _"Dragon sparking with power beyond imagine. Unleash your might upon the world! Break Ride! __**Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon [11000]**__."_ She chanted letting the card drop when it was over the vanguard circle.

When the cards connected several sparks rained down as the dragon was engulfed in sparks changing. It was a orange dragon with sharp yellow fringe and its hands were armored like gauntlets.

"B-Break ride's skill. Your **Thunderstorm Dragoon** is retired, and my vanguard gains 10000 power." Shimmer explained as a bolt of lightning struck the rider.

**[Gauntlet Buster Dragon=21000]**

**[Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki=10000]**

"A-And Gauntlet Buster Dragons…Limit Break!" Shimmer declared.

**[Gauntlet Buster Dragon=24000 Critical=2]**

"W-W-Whenever one of my opponents unit is retired he gains 3000 power and a critical. S-Shuki also gains 3000 power whenever one of your units are retired." Shimmer explained as Koyo took a step back in a bit of surprise.

"N-Next I-I will counterblast for G-Gauntlet Buster Dragons s-skill." Shimmer said flipping over two cards.

"N-Now you choose a r-rearguard and it is r-retired." She explained as the boy on the orange dragon was hit next by the lightning bolt.

**[Gauntlet Buster Dragon=27000 Critical=3]**

**[Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki=13000]**

"A-And I will use it again." Shimmer continued as the smaller clan blond haired male was struck next.

**[Gauntlet Buster Dragon=30000 Critical=4]**

**[Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki=16000]**

Koyo was seething as he saw his rear-guard retired one after another _'This girl. She isn't going to try and pull it off?'_ He thought.

"N-Next I call **Dragonic Deathscythe [9000]** and **Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam [8000]**." Shimmer said as the dark dragon holding a scythe appeared along with the blue demon wielding its twin blades.

"F-First Jeam with support from Demolition Dragon will attack." Shimmer declared as both blades imbedded with electricity were flung at the thunder dragon.

**[Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam + Eradicator, Demolition Dragon=18000]**

"I guard with **Malevolent Djinn [G: 10000+10000=20000]**." Koyo countered as the red djinn appeared protecting the dragon taking the hit.

"N-Next Deathscythe supported by Linchu attacks the vanguard." Shimmer continued as Koyo looked at the only card in his hand which he couldn't use.

"No guard." He replies as the smaller dragon hit the bigger one using the scythe it carried.

**[Damage-Thunderstorm Dragoon-No Trigger]**

"F-Finally **Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon** supported by **Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki** will attack your **Thunder Break Dragon**!" Shimmer declared as bits of electricity gathered around the dragon

**[Gauntlet Buster Dragon + Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki=46000 Critical=4]**

"As much as I would like to…no guard." Koyo says with grudging annoyance.

"T-Twin d-drive c-c-check." Shimmer said nervously

**[Drive-Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon-No Trigger]**

**[Drive-Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle-Critical Trigger]**

"C-Critical!" Koyo and Shimmer both stammered when they saw it.

"E-Everything to my vanguard!" Shimmer declared as Gauntlet Buster let out several sparks severely harming the thunder dragon.

**[Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon=51000 Critical=5]**

"Ugh. Damage check. First."

**[Damage-Djinn of the Lightning Spark-No Trigger]**

"Second damge."

**[Damage-Desert Gunner, Shiden-No Trigger]**

"Third check."

**[Damage-Photon Bomber Wyvern-No Trigger]**

"Fourth damage check."

**[Damage-Old Dragon Mage-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and I get to draw." Koyo says drawing a card and flinched when he saw it. It was **Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seibo**.

"This is it folks! Will luck be on Koyo's side for the final damage check? Or will the champion fall and Shimmer to take his place?" Devon says as the audience is silent as Koyo gets ready for the final damage check.

'_Please don't let it be a heal.'_ Shimmer kept thinking biting her lip nervously.

"Final damage check!" Koyo says strongly flipping up the final card.

**[Damage-Dragon Dancer, Monica-No Trigger]**

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Koyo-Shimmer**

**Hand: 2-4**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 27-28**

**Damage: 6-5**

**Counterblast: 0-4**

**Koyo's Field**

**None/Thunder Break Dragon/None**

**None/None/None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Dragonic Deathscythe/Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon/Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeam**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu /Steel-Blooded Eradicator, Shuki/Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

Both player grabbed their decks and Koyo left with a concealed smirk as the crowd cheered for the new champion "Everyone we present your new champion…Shimmer Flint!" Both announcers said as Shimmer shyly waved to the crowd.

_We zoom out and see that the girl from the prologue is watching this. Her silver eyes watching in awe at how the girl played despite it having been 4 years since Shimmer first obtained the title of champion._

"Someday…Someday that will be me." The girl says her golden blonde hair reflecting off of the light of the rising sun.

She yawns before taking out the DVD and storing it away and going to bed.

**D9: Not a bad first chapter?**

**Sora: Well what's the plan for the next chapter?**

**D9: Introducing you and your deck to the world.**

**Sora: I think I can handle that.**

**D9: Next time-Queen of the cold. Sora Kurosagi!**


	3. Episode 2

**D9: Hi guys. Welcome to the second chapter of Vanguard: Fire & Ice…I really need to work on that name.**

**Shimmer : Umm…Can we s-start the c-chapter already? P-Please?**

**D9: Alright Shimmer. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Sora: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**D9: Oh…Any cards that are marked like ****this**** I own. Now we can start.**

**[Cardfight Vanguard Fire & Ice Opening-Vanguard!-JAM Project]**

_**Vanguard, Well it's not a lie**_

_**This legend will be starting now**_

_**To the future, just lead us all the way**_

_**Go**_

_**We can't hold back this feeling**_

_**Just any longer**_

_**Come on, tear off everything you got**_

_**Get crazy way (Get crazy way)**_

_**There's no stopping, There's no running**_

_**I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere**_

_**Cross the bridge a head-on battle now**_

_**Here we go (Here we go)**_

_**Hurry up (Hurry up)**_

_**Nobody's gonna ever interfere**_

_**3-2-1 Lets go**_

_**Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah**_

_**Awaken it right now with a miracle**_

_**Vanguard, Now we all become the burning red hot blazing flame**_

_**To the future, we keep on racing through**_

_**Final Turn**_

**Fight 02-Queen of the Cold. Sora Kurosagi!**

_Vantouge City. A major city modeled after Indianapolis Indiana and is located somewhere in the westernunited states. It is a bit larger, but a whole lot cleaner._

_Many tall building rise around this city, and there are small rural neighborhoods located within it. In a small 2 roomed apartment a red haired woman is making breakfast, and snoring can be heard from the other room._

The woman looked annoyed and began looking towards the direction of snoring "SoraKurosagi you wake up this instant!" The woman yelled.

The sound of a feminine yelp and crashing was heard as a girl walked out of one of the rooms.

_The girl is the age of 16 and has golden blonde hair that is currently messy as well as silver eyes. She stood at a solid 5'8 and was in a pair of solid light blue pajama's. The girl's name is __SoraKurosagi__._

Sorayawned stretching "Sheesh mom. Why did you have to wake me up so early?" She asks sitting down to a breakfast of toast and bacon which she started eating as her mother gave her a glare.

"I will have you know it is almost noon, and for the record…" Her mother started before Sora gave a coughing choke.

"Almost NOON!Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"Sora exclaims eating her breakfast in a hurry and rushing into her room.

"The one day a year I get to see my friend and you forget to wake me." Sora complains as she quickly gets into a shower.

Sora's mom had her hands on her hips "Who's fault is it that they threw out their alarm clock?" she says to Sora as water is heard shutting off.

"I told you before mom. Those clocks are evil! Evil I tell you!" Sora retaliates as the sound of things opening and closing in Sora's room was heard by her mother.

Her mother sighed "What's so evil about a clock?" She mumbles to herself as Sora's room door opens revealing the girl.

_Sora's hair was now brushed down all the way to the middle of her back and styled so it curls up at the ends. __Her casual clothes consisted of Black studded shorts, a white tank top layered with a Blue hoodie decorated with black and dark blue swirls, and a unique snow white snowflake shaped pendent hung on a silver chain around her neck. Strapped to the side of her shorts was a snow white deck case that contained her vanguard deck. On her wrist was a metallic bracelet that is white and silver with a large crystal diamond embedded on two opposing sides of it._

"I gotta go mom!" Sora said running out of the door into a hallway, and rounded the corner taking the next open elevator down to the bottom floor.

'_Man why of all days to sleep in did it have to be today?'_ she thought as the elevator door opened and she ran off out the doors and towards one of the more rural districts of the city.

What she came to eventually was a card shop called CF Unlimited. It was a small shop stuck between a coffee shop and a large unused building.

Sora took in a large breath and let it out before heading in.

_The inside of CFU is like a large rectangular box that is separated into three sections. The first area is the shop where the shop keeper Van 'Fierce' Ookami sticks around. Lined against the walls of the shop section are display cases filled with rare cards of countless card games. A large flat screen TV takes up part of the area behind the counter which is hooked up with several game consoles. The back part of the shop is where many of the tables as well as some small scale standing fight tables are set up. The final part of the shop is the basement which is a large open area that can be used for fights involving V-Gear, and also serves as a repair area for V-Wheels._

She looked around for a few seconds seeing the shop was as busy as ever "Looking for your friend Sora?" The shopkeeper asked.

_Van 'Fierce' Ookami__. Owner of CFU and also a former champion. He is very witty and loves to mess around with many of his customers. He wears a white shirt and blue jeans with a large tool belt strapped around his waist that is complete with all the tools he needs for various repair jobs. He has dark red hair and orange eyes._

Sora nodded "Yeah. Have you seen him?" she asks looking around the shop for any site of her close friend.

"I haven't seen him up here, but maybe he went towards the basement." Van replies pointing towards the door that was beside the counter wall.

Sora sighed nodding at him before she walked down towards the basement. When she got down she saw that there were people already down with V-Gear fights about to start.

"Where is he?" She mutters before a pair of hands covered her eyes making her yelp in response.

"Guess who?" A male voice said as Sora gave a small laugh.

"It's good to see you to Logan." Sora says as the person covering her eyes let her see again. She turned around to face her long time friend.

_Logan Yami.__ He is a childhood friend to Sora. He has sandy blond hair and purple eyes along with having a very deep tan. He wears a light green t shirt with a lightweight brown jacket over it that has several pockets and brown shorts. He wears a tan hat. Sora only gets to see him once a year due to his father occupation that takes him too many places around the world. On his left arm is a bronze bracelet that has strips of silver metal on top of it. Embedded in the bracelet is several small sapphire jewels._

"Same to you Sora. How's life been treating you?" Logan asks as he brings out a drink from the pocket of his jacket offering it to her.

Sora just shrugged "Same old same old. Not really a lot going on." She replies uncapping the drink before taking a rather large swig causing her to give a violent cough making Logan laugh in response.

"And you still haven't changed a bit." He says as Sora's coughing began to calm down and she just smirked at him.

"You're one to talk" She replies as he just grins at her.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." He said taking out a picture from his pocket.

The picture showed him along with his father in front of some pyramids, but they weren't alone. Standing next to them was a 16 year old girl with back length black hair and amber orange eyes wearing a dark red single sleeve shirt with gold embroidery along the sides and a black skirt with gold embroidery. She was waving shyly at the camera.

Sora's eyes went wide "S-Shimmer Flint?" She asked and Logan just nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently she went to Egypt for an exhibition match, and since her parents are old family friends…" He stopped rubbing the back of his head as Sora gave him a signal that said 'I get it'.

"Hey. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me Logan?" She asks looking up at him recalling the last time that he had called her.

_Sora was on the phone with Logan who was in Egypt with his father "So. You're going to be back in a couple weeks?" She asks_

"_Yep, and when I get back I have something to tell you." Logan replies as Sora sighs, but is smiling "Well don't keep me waiting longer than you have to." Sora said._

_Logan laughed a bit "No worries. Just be sure to actually show up this time." Logan replies as Sora silently fumed._

"_THAT…was my mom's fault…she got confused with where to drop me off." She replies before sighing as they both said their byes and hung up._

Sora had a hand on her hip looking at him "So. What's the news?" she asks as he ponders a moment.

"Before I tell you. How about a friendly cardfight?" he asked Sora.

Sora grabbed her deck case on her side "You know that I can always use the practice. Let's see what you got Logan!" she replies.

Logan grabbed a case from one of his pockets as the bracelets on both of their wrists glowed red making the solid image fields project in front of them. Both of them set their starting vanguard and drew their cards.

They were about to start when the sound of some coming down interrupted them.

"Who is that?" Sora asks herself.

_Before we introduce someone new another event is being held across town. It is the ending of the return exhibition match for Shimmer Flint. The arena is packed, and it is Shimmer's turn which she is already declare the final attack of the match which her opponent didn't call._

"Damage check…no trigger" Her opponent said as the final damage was placed in the damage zone.

"The winner…Our champion…Shining Shimmer Flint!" One of the announcers declared as Shimmer waved shyly to the crowd.

Shimmer left the vanguard arena towards her own private room in the arena.

_Shimmer's private room is not that large and consists of a small table with a mirror and a closet to the left of the small table and mirror. There are a few chairs in the back of the room._

Shimmer sat down in her chair at the table "…" Shimmer was quiet looking at the mirror as the image of an older woman with long black hair with small deep purple streaks along the sides.

"Mom…I'm getting closer…I'm going to bring you back." She whispers under her breath seeing the image as a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

_Back with Sora and her friend they were about to start a Gear Cardfight when they looked towards the stairs at the person who had just entered the basement. It looked to be a young man of 16 that had short flaming red hair along with deep blue eyes like that of Sora. He wore a red hoodie along with black pants that had flame designs along the front. On his wrist he had a deep red bracelet type V-Gear with Yellow and blue flame designs and a deck case strapped to his side. This young man is just known as __Dragan__._

Dragan looked around the room and noticed that Logan and Sora were both looking at him "What?" He snarled glaring at the two.

Sora and Logan just turned back to each other "So umm…" Sora starts to say before Dragan decided to actually walk up to the two and pointed to Sora.

"You. What's your name?" Dragan asked as Sora stuttered out her name and he just huffed taking his deck case off his side.

"Fight me." He said simply as Logan looked at Sora who seemed confused.

Sora turned to Logan "I got this Logan. Besides I'm not going to be that easy." She says as Logan says giving her a thumbs up.

Sora and Dragan stood across from each other and held out their V-Gear which flashed different colors than the previous time "So you have your own personal one huh?" Sora says.

_As she says this a Solid Hologram Field projected in front of her, but unlike the previous time this time it looked like it was made of a thin sheet of ice. Dragan's SHF looked like it was made of white hot flames. V-Gear's have two settings for play field's; Standard and Personal. A standard SHF is a replica of a standard mat, and personal is a custom setting made by the person of someone with very good computer skills._

"Let's get this started." Dragan said as they both set their starting vanguards.

"If you say so." Sora says as she set her own and they both drew their cards.

Both looked at each other "Stand up, The/True, Vanguard!" Both of them declared flipping up their starters.

_The area changed to be a snow filled valley with mountains on the side with a castle settled in the middle of the valley. Sora's was the first to appear. It was a very young girl with magenta eyes and long white hair wearing a torn dress and holding large silver dagger._

"**Frost Princess, Shiva [5000]****.**" Sora says as the small girl got into a battle stance.

_Off of one of the mountains a wolf made its way to the battlefield. It's skin was a dark as night itself and eyes that were as silver as the moon along with fierce red eyes. He was built very bulky and coming off his paws and tail was several flames._

"_**Burnbau**_** [5000]**." Dragan says confidently as Sora looked on confused and Logan chuckled.

"Sora might be in some trouble. She has never fought against the Burning Knights." He says to himself before getting into a thinking stance "Or am I just underestimating her Cold Soldiers deck?" he says.

"Well I guess I will start." Sora says drawing a card "And with it being the start of my Ride Phase I can look at the top 5 of my deck for a **Battle Princess, Shiva** and ride it." She explains picking up the cards and chose one.

"Superior Ride! **Battle Princess, Shiva**** [7000]**." Sora declares as Shiva aged a bit and was granted ice blue armor and a silver crown like helmet along with a slender white halberd.

Sora looked back at Shiva who seemed to nod at her "Next I call **Dragon of Frosts ****[8000]** behind her." She said as a black dragon with an ice blue under belly and has a chain around its neck appeared behind Shiva and a chain connected her to the dragon.

Sora shrugged "That's my turn for now." She says.

**Sora-Dragan**

**Hand: 5-5**

**Soul: 1-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 43-44**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Sora's Field**

**None/Battle Princess, Shiva/None**

**None/Dragon of Frosts/None**

**Dragan's Field**

**None/Burnbau/None**

**None/None/None**

"I draw…And then I ride _**Sovereign of Flames**_** [7000]**. My starter will move back" Dragan says as the wolf jumps back as flames rise from where he stood and a dark skinned human in robes that were different shades of red appears seemingly unharmed by the flames.

"Then with support from _**Burnbau, Sovereign of Flames**_ will attack your vanguard." He declared as the human summoned flames to his hands and charged at Shiva lashing out with the flames like a whip.

"Plus during my turn if I have less than 3 cards in the Drop Zone he gains 3000 power until the end of battle." He explains

**[**_**Sovereign of Flames + Burnbau**_**=15000]**

"I won't guard." Sora said as Shiva braced for the oncoming attack.

"Okay. Drive check…" Dragan says

**[Drive-**_**Inferno Dragon, Vulcan-**_**No Trigger]**

Dragan shows the card to Sora before adding it to his hand and the flaming whip hit Shiva severely burning her where it hit her.

"Checking for a damage trigger." She said flipping up the top card of her deck only to be greeted with a red flash.

**[Damage-****Steadfast Messenger****-Draw Trigger]**

"It's a draw trigger! Power to my vanguard, and I get to draw another card." Sora said as Dragan huffed "I guess that's my turn for now then." He says.

**Sora-Dragan**

**Hand: 6-6**

**Soul: 1-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 41-42**

**Damage: 1-0**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Sora's Field**

**None/Battle Princess, Shiva/None**

**None/Dragon of Frosts/None**

**Dragan's Field**

**None/Sovereign of Flames/None**

**None/Burnbau/None**

"Okay I draw, and much like last turn I get to search the top 5 cards of my deck for a **Young Queen, Shiva** and ride it." Sora explains drawing the top 5 and grabbed one with a smirk.

"Be true to yourself and the bonds you have forged! Take charge of your subjects! Superior Ride **Young Queen, Shiva**** [9000]**." Sora chanted slamming the card down on top when she finished.

A strong storm engulfed the young princess, but when it settled a teenage Shiva was in place wearing Ice Blue armor like she had before, but it had gold accents and she held a new halberd that was a white-gold and both sides were shaped like two different snowflakes, but one was much larger.

"She gains power since her previous self is in the soul." She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sora grabbed two cards "Next I call **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro ****[10000]** and **Elite Soldier, Thetis ****[7000]** behind her." She says.

A shadow from the cliff behind Dragan's units jumped out in front of them landing beside Shiva was a silver haired woman in blue wielding a small halberd and from the top of the castle a Teenage girl with blue hair wearing full body armor and a black halberd descended landing behind the older woman.

Dragan just looked on calmly "Hiro with Thetis support will strike at your vanguard." Sora declared as Hiro grabbed her small halberd and charged at the robbed figure.

**[****Blizzard Traveler, Hiro ****Elite Soldier, Thetis****=17000]**

"I guard with _**Green Flare Aspen**_ and _**Burning Sage Arron **_**(G: 7000+15000=22000)**." Dragan says as a dark skinned nymph with green flame like hair and a man in red and orange robes outlined in yellow with blue hair holding a book intercept the attack taking it.

Sora raised an eyebrow at what he just did wondering why he would "Shiva supported strikes next. Your vanguard is still the target." She says as Shiva conjured up a blizzard disappearing as the robbed man looks around.

**[****Young Queen, Shiva****Dragon of Frosts****=18000]**

"I won't guard." He says as Sora flipped up the top card of her deck which flashed yellow.

**[Drive-****Speed Bird of Blizzards****-Critical Trigger]**

"It's a critical! Everything is going to my vanguard." She says as Shiva struck once then her dragon blew an icy breath encasing the robbed figure in solid ice.

"Then I check for 2 damage triggers." He says

**[Damage-Burning Sage Arron-No Trigger]**

**[Damage-Burning Elf Necroflame-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. Power to my vanguard and I get a draw." He said plainly.

"Guess that's my turn for now." Sora says

**Sora-Dragan**

**Hand: 5-5**

**Soul: 1-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 38-40**

**Damage: 1-2**

**Counterblast: 0-0**

**Sora's Field**

**None/Young Queen, Shiva/Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**

**None/Dragon of Frosts/Elite Solider, Thetis**

**Dragan's Field**

**None/Sovereign of Flames/None**

**None/Burnbau/None**

"Stand and draw." Dragan says drawing and then hold a card up high as Sora sees a look of determination in his eyes.

"Flaming hope of the future rise up and blaze a path for victory! Ride the Avatar! _**Blaster Fire**_** [9000]!**" He chanted as massive flames engulfed the robbed figure. Soon the flames dyed down revealing a figure in armor exactly like Blaster Blade, but it was a metallic red, and he had a cape of yellow and blue flames and held a wide sword that was gold with several pointed fringes coming down the side.

_Before I end this chapter everyone we are going back to Shimmer and see how seeing how she is holding up. Shimmer is still crying on her table when a knock is heard at her door_

"Are you okay Shimmer?" A guy asks from outside, but the only response he gets is sobbing.

He sighs and heads in to see his close friend and teammate. The only detail that can be seen at the moment is his dark blue shoes with snowflakes emblemized on each side.

**D9: Before I continue I want to say that Dragan as well as the current mystery character belong to Ronin Warriors Fanatic as well as the Burning Knights clan.**

**Dragan: So what's gonna happen next?**

**D9: The final part of your guys fight.**

**D9: Next time Knights VS Soldiers**

**Author-Made Card Index (****Cards owned by me. **_**Cards owned by Ronin Warriors Fanatic**_**)**

**Frost Princess, Shiva** (Grade 0)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride step you may look at up to the top 5 cards of your deck for a Battle Princess, Shiva and ride it. If you ride this way you may not conduct your normal Ride Phase this turn and the remaining cards go to the bottom of the deck.

Flavor Text: Shiva was a young princess, but even she knew the hardships of war.

_**Burnbau **_(Grade 0)

Power:5000

Shield:10000

Race:highbeast

Auto vc: whenever a "Burning Knights" unit rides this unit, you may call this unit to a rearguard circle

Act: rc (cb1): move this in the soul, you can pay the cost, if you do, call one grade 1 or less "Burning Knights" unit from the drop zone, to an open rearguard circle

**Battle Princess, Shiva** (Grade 1)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 7000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride step you may look at up to the top 5 cards of your deck for a Young Queen, Shiva and ride it. If you ride this way you may not conduct your normal ride phase this turn and the remaining cards go to the bottom of the deck.

Flavor Text: When the time called for it the young princess took to the battlefield to command the soldiers of the clan.

**Dragon of Frosts** (Grade 1)

Frost Dragon-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 8000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Flavor Text: It is said that Queen Shiva keeps the strangest pets. Maybe that explains the bits of bone scattered about the castle interior.

_**Sovereign of Flames**_ (Grade 1)

Power 7000

Shield 5000

Race Human

Skill [RG] [CONT] During your turn if you have 3 or less cards in the Drop Zone; This unit gains 3000 power.

_**Inferno Dragon, Vulcan **_(Grade 1)

Power 6000

Shield 5000

Race Flame Dragon

Skill: [VG/RG] When this unit is placed on VG or RG you may select a card from you hand and send it to the Drop Zone. If you do then you may draw a card.

**Steadfast Messenger** (Grade 0 Draw)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 4000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: ACT [RG][Put this unit into your soul] Select up to 1 card in the soul and return them to the deck and shuffle.

Flavor Text: Am I early?

**Young Queen, Shiva** (Grade 2)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

Power: 9000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride phase you may look at up to the top 5 cards of your deck for a Queen of Frosts, Shiva and ride it. If you ride this way you may not conduct your normal ride phase this turn and the remaining cards go to the bottom of the deck.

AUTO: If you ride this card by the skill of Battle Princess, Shiva then you may bind up to 1 of your opponents RG. RG bind this way are returned to the field at the beginning of your End Step.

Flavor Text: When her mother died Shiva took the ancient halberd of which she bared the same name and took her place as queen.

**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** (Grade 2)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 10000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Flavor Text: She is known as the traveler who has survived blizzards.

**Elite Solider, Thetis** (Grade 1)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 7000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO [VG,RG] When this unit attack hits [Soul Charge (1)]

Flavor Text: She works every day sharpening her skills with her halberd to impress her best friend who is now queen.

_**Green Flare Aspen**_ (Grade 0)

Heal Trigger

Power 5000

Shield 10000

Race Flame Sylph

_**Burning Sage Arron**_ (Grade 1)

Power 8000

Shield 5000

Race Giant

**Speed Bird of Blizzards** (Grade 0 Critical)

High Beast-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: ACT [Hand][Put this unit into the soul] When this card is put into the soul by this skill select a card in your hand and put it into the soul.

Flavor Text: This bird is known to be a messenger of blizzards that are to come on the ice continent the Cold Soldiers live on.

_**Burning Elf Necroflame **_(Grade 0)

Draw Trigger

Power 5000

Shield 5000

Race Demon

_**Blaster Fire**_ (Grade 2)

Power 9000

Shield 5000

Race human

AUTO: [CB2&SB1] When this unit is placed on VG you may pay the cost. If you do you may select a grade 1 or less Burning Knights unit in the Drop Zone, and place it on any open RG circle.

**[Cardfight Vanguard Fire & Ice Ending-Dream Shooters-]**

_**I feel the sunshine, Lighting up the sky**_

_**The sea, The horizon, Feeling so alive**_

_**Yes I have never felt this way before**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me**_

_**The wind, I've been waiting, I'm here and I believe**_

_**Now the time, and I will fly**_

_**I see the "Go" sign**_

_**Take a chance, Yes? No?**_

_**I can see my hopes and dreams**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**Just believe, You will see**_

_**It's time to show the fire burning in me**_

_**Fly away, Fly far away**_

_**Blasting rockets to the sky**_

_**We will soar our way up**_

_**(Lets go together)**_

_**Catch my star, yes I can**_

_**It's the moment of our lives**_

_**Our passion burning blazing bright**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, Now I believe**_

_**(Yes we can reach our dreams)**_

_**Together we'll create new miracles**_

_**A beautiful world**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We are ready to fight**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are Dream Shooters**_


End file.
